Molly Magnet
by ShadowGirlFawkes
Summary: A mutant girl with magnetic like powers is just trying to stay out of everyones way, but one night at a train station changes her plans. R&R Work in progress up to chapter 12 !
1. Laying Low

**Molly Magnet**

**Prolog:**

All I had to do was lay low and not exposed for the mutant that I was, then I could start over in a new city. I could try for a normal life by getting a normal job like being a waitress or something, but as most thing in my life nothing ever turns out the way I want them too.

**1 - Laying low**

I was minding my own busyness with my green duffle bag tucked behind my head trying to rest my eyes, but some guy had come in and sat down on the bench a crossed from me. He was a good looking white guy had to be about the same age as me, if not older. He had lit brown hair and bright green eyes. He glanced at me for second, then he leaned back on the bench looking around at the almost empty train station.

I closed my eyes. _Chink_, I opened my eyes to see the guy had pulled out a Zippo metal lighter letting a small flame burn for a moment then, _chunk, _he closed it with one swift with his right hand. He continued to open and close the lighter. I closed my eyes wishing that I hadn't broken my CD player_. Chink_. Yet another reason I hate my powers of magnetism. I could generate a electromagnet pulse when I get scared or mad anything that is metal pays the price, which in the case of my CD player I fried it. Sometimes they come in handy like getting money from ATM's and if I get into a fight, but other than that I don't like to use them.

I had enough with the guy and his lighter flipping. "Could you stop that?" I asked with a glare.

"Why?"

"Cause I like to rest and the flipping isn't helping much," I said.

"Oh," He said and he kept flipping.

"Could you please stop?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Just cause,"

"If you don't stop I will," I started to say.

"Or you will do what girlie?" He said flipping the lighter open and sucking the flame out of the lighter into the palm of his hand making it grow larger. _Great, out of all the places to meet an other mutant. _I just lifted my hand and took his lighter away, causing the flame to go out on his hand. "Hey."

"I did warn you," I told him holding his lighter in my hand.

"Well, well. Your a mutant too," He grinned.

"Wow, what was your first guess?" I joked.

"My name is Pyro," He introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"Mac," I answered.

"Mac can you give me my lighter back?" He asked

"Why should I? Your name is Pyro, how do I know that your not a part of some mutant terrorists organization, and you plan is to burn this station down?"

"Do I look like a terrorist?"

I glared at him. _How do I get into these types of situations? _"You don't look one, but if I give you the lighter do you promise not to make anymore noise?"

"Sure," he answered. I hovered the lighter back to him, where it landed in the palm of his hand. I closed my eyes and trying to get some rest. A few minutes past. "So where you headed?"

I opened my eyes and shot him a look. "What? I am only trying to make a conversation. I don't like quiet," He told me. "It makes me antsy."

He started to flip open his lighter and I rolled my eyes. "I thought you promise not to do that?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, but I had my fingers crossed," He grinned. I lifted my hand and I was just about to take away the lighter. "I will stop if you just talk with me."

I put my hand down. "Fine," I answered. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I already asked you a question, So how about starting with that one?"

I sighed_. I really should just take his lighter and run, but that would take to much effort, _I thought quickly "New York," I lied. _Like I am going to tell the truth to a complete stranger at a train station. _"How about you?"

"New York too, or I would be sitting here waiting for the same train," He answered. "What can you do? Cause you already know what I can do."

I lifted my hand and he tucked his lighter away. "I am not going to take your lighter, besides if I wanted to I could just rip it out of your pants," I joked. I concentrated on the soda can on floor next to him. I lifted it up crushing it into a tight metal ball then shaping it into a shape of a cube. "I can control metal, so I guess I am a big magnet so to speak."

"Cool, your power remind me of my boss," He smiled.

"Really? Who's your boss?" Just as I asked the metal cube flew out of my hand.

I turned my head to see a old man with snow white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a black cape draped around him with a red helmet tucked under his right arm. He held the metal cube I had made in his left. "That would be me," He said. _Crap, this isn't my day._


	2. Mutant Brawl

**2- A Mutant Brawl**

I got up from my spot on the bench grabbing my bag and backing way from the old man slowly inching towards the exit doors. "Quite the interesting talent you have young lady," The old man said walking up to Pyro still with the metal cube spinning above his hand. "Isn't Pyro?"

"Yes it is," Pyro agreed. The two started talking to each other and I kept moving toward the exit hoping that the two were done with me.

"Mac is?" The old man asked me and I stopped in my stacks. "Let my introduce myself I am Magneto, and I represent a organization called the Brotherhood."

"The Brotherhood?" I asked.

"Yes, the brotherhood of Mutants," Magneto answered with a evil like grin. "Pyro has informed me that you don't really have a place to go. Would you like to come with us and be a part of my Brotherhood?"

"Hey, I have a some place to go," I snapped.

Magneto lifted an eye brow. "Really? So your not a run away who has been shunned by her family for what she is?" He asks.

"No…" I answered dumb founded in how he knew exactly what I was doing_. He just had a lucky guess, _I told myself. "I have a family…."

"You don't have to lie Mac," Magneto told me. "There is no shame in having a family who doesn't except you for what you are. You should never be a shamed of what you are."

"I am not a shamed," I lied. The truth was I really did hate being a mutant it's what made me have to run away from my family, and my friends.

"It's quite alright. You probably been told by everyone being a mutant is wrong, and unnatural, but they are wrong. They are afraid and jealous of you talents," He went on. "We are the next step in evolution and they are soon to be extinct."

_Why are the things he saying making since?_ I pondered. Just then air started to get cold and I could see my breath. "What the….." Pyro started to say just a flash of light came shooting from the sky light above at Magneto, but it was deflected by him some how. A crashing sound and I looked over to see a several people in black suites come in through a hole in the wall of the train station._ Great more mutants, what is this a mutant convention or something?_

"Ah, Charles little X-Men have come to play," Magneto said to the group of people that came in. "Why do you always have to make an entrance?"

"We would have used the doors but someone had magnetized the doors shut," Said the short hairy faced man. "I think we know who did that bub."

"Oh, did I do that?" Magneto joked.

"Enough Magneto," Said the guy with some pair of red looking goggles on his eyes. "Leave the girl alone and then we can take you back to prison where you belong."

"Come on now Cyclops, do you really think I going back to prison?" Magneto said with a grin. "Besides the girl can make up her own mind about what she wants to do. Not everyone what's to become one of you schools X-Men."

"Yeah and look where it has gotten John," Said a young blond hair guy.

"The name is Pyro Icebox!" Pyro yelled. He pulled out his lighter and made a large fire ball. "Don't forget it!"

He threw the fireball it at the blond hair guy who turned the fire ball into steam with an ice blow from his hand, that fogged up the station. I took that as my opportunity to make way out of crazy mutant fest. I through my bag over my shoulder and ran as fast as my feet could take me out the front doors that I un-magnetized.

My feet pounded down the sidewalks the dark side walks of Boston. I could hear the sound of people chasing after me, but I didn't look behind me. _I need to find a place to hide, _I looked down ally and saw a fire escape. I repelled my self up with my power to land on the middle part of the metal fire escape. I climbed to the roof where I found a big metal heating duck that I hid behind.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears from my running. _The four year on the track team have finally paid off,_ I told myself.

"Here you are," Said a voice from above me. I looked up and saw Magneto hovering above me. He landed in front of me. "Why did you run?"

"Well I don't know? Maybe it was the big mutant brawl that was just about to go down," I breathed.

"Yes, that was terrible that those X-Men had to come ruin the moment ," He said. "So have you made up your mind?"

"Are you kidding? X-Men, Brotherhood! I don't want any part of this shit! I just want to blend and be normal?" I yelled at him.

"Well that's to bad," He said. "Mystique"

Just then I felt a pair of hands on my neck, a sharp sting sensation in my neck, and everything went black.


	3. What the F?

**Author's note: **I don't own X-men or anything. Also this is a short chapter. I do sware that the next chapter is going to be longer.

Kerry

* * *

**3- What the f ?**

I was cold. My whole right side of my body was cold. When I opened my eyes it took a lot of effort to do so. I saw that I was laying on my side in a metal cell facing the bars. I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't respond. I tried my arms and they wouldn't responded. I tried to speak, but noting came out. I let out a grunt of panic.

"Ah, your awake," said the voice of Magneto. I strained my eyes to look up at him as he stood outside my cell. "As you might have noticed you can not move. It isn't anything permit, just a mid sedative that will keep you clam until you got here."

I grunted in not understanding. " What was that my dear? Your not pleased with what I had to do. Yes I know it was drastic, but still effective. I knew that you weren't going to make the decision to come here yourself. I guess that your pride wouldn't let you, so I made the decision for you," He went on. He kept talking about the befits of being in his brotherhood, but wasn't listening anymore. I the feeling in my fingers and hands were starting to come back .I concentrated my power into my hands where I made the metal of the bars bend out to hit Magneto so I could get away, but he dogged the metal out of the way. He shook his index finger at me. "That wasn't every nice of you. You could have really hurt me just like your step mother."

_What? But how does he know? _"By the look in your eyes I seemed to have struck a cord," He smirked. "I know a lot of things about you Mac or should I say Molly McKenzie. That's your really name is it not?"

If I'd been able to talk I wouldn't have been speechless on how he knew so much about me. "I am going to leave you here to let the of the drug to wear off . I will send Pyro to come get you and please don't harm him," He told me as he walked away from the cell.


	4. Once in my life

**Author's note: **I don't own X-men or anything.

* * *

**4 - Once in my life**

I waited in the cell for ten minutes until Pyro came to get me. By then the drug had worn off and I could have tried to escape. I didn't really know why, but I just knew that I didn't want another round of that drug again, so for once in my life I was doing what I was told.

Pyro stood outside of my cell with cocky like grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him as I got to my feet.

"Nothing. Just had a though is all," He answered swiping a card into a panel near the door and the door swung open. I walked out and he led the way down the long metal lined hallway.

We walked in silence until we came to large study looking room with a big metal disk in the middle of the room with Magneto sitting behind it. He greeted us with a smile as we walked into the room. "Ah, Miss. Mac welcome to my study," He said getting up from his metal chair. "Thank you Pyro for getting Mac from her holding, you free do go."

Pyro gave a nod and walked out of the room leaving me alone with the very intimating Magneto. I stood still as he walked up to me. "I do hope that your feeling better now, are you not?" He asked me.

"Yes, I have all feeling back in my body again if that's what you mean?"

"That's good to hear my dear," He said leaning against his metal desk. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"No thanks, I just spent the last I don't know how many hours passed out on the floor of a cell. I think I'll stand," I answered as politely as I could.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way," He said.

"How about we get down to why I am here?" I demanded.

"Fine. I have brought you here because you have no where else to go my dear," He answered.

"I am already know that song and dance," I folded my arms a crossed my chest. "How about you tell me why you knew those things about me?"

"That isn't so easy," He sighed. "I really don't know where to begin on that. So how about I start with how I knew about why you ran away. I read the paper about mother who's pace maker went to flux and they are suing the company ."

"So, how does….."

"You see your unique power is something I can feel. I felt a major discharge of magnetic energy awhile back and that wasn't made my any human power, but by a mutant power. I was able to look through the records about any phonemes in your neck of the woods and it came back to you. Molly McKenzie," He answered.  
"I just knew I had to sought you out and take you in because a young woman with your talents needs a teacher. Someone who has the same power as your own to show you how find control of them."

"You would teach me?"

"Yes, I would be horned to teach you," Magneto smiled. "That is if you want to be apart of my brotherhood?"

I had to admit I was scared of what this guy wanted from me, but yet I wanted more than anything was to feel need, to belong to something, and more importantly I wanted control.

"I will be apart of your brotherhood Magneto," I answered.

A big smile slide a crossed his face and he extended his hand. I shook it . "Welcome to my brotherhood Molly."


	5. Moving on

**5- Living with the Brotherhood**

_Molly what have you done? What have you done! You've killed her! Get out of my house! You freak!_

I shot up in bed. Sweat was gathering on my back neck. The words of my father still vibrated through my mind on what I had done to my step-mother. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Magneto told me that I had to put the past away in order for me to get on with my life, but in the month that I have been with the brotherhood it was still hard to do that.

Pushing back my blanket I got of bed and got dressed in a pair of running cloths. I went for a jog in the garden portion of the complex to get my mind of my nightmares. The complex it's self was built into a hollowed out mountain and I was heading to the top floor where the garden was. It had trees of all types that went on for miles with paths cut through the floor of the trees making it great for jogging, and in the middle of garden was a large waterfall that feed into a river that supplies the water for the complex.

I had become accustomed to the layout of the brotherhood complex in my many hours of wondering through it's twenty floors and a many rooms, which I have only seen about dozen of them. I dare not to go to many of the rooms because they belong to some of the more dangerous and scarier members of the brotherhood.

Sabertooth for example was a giant of a mutant who resembles a lion than a man with his big teeth, claws, and hair. Each I see him he strikes fear in me each time.

Not all of the members are scary to be around like Mystique. Even though she jabbed me with the sedative and who walks around naked in her scaly blue skin. She has been a very interesting person to hang around and train with. She is the person who came up my nick name Miss. Magnet . She is another great teacher along with Magneto.

I jogged around the forest for twenty minutes until I reached the waterfall. I sat down on one of the large rocks that over viewed the roaring waterfall. As I caught my breath I looked down at my reflection in the water.

My soft shoulder length brown hair was falling out my pony tail, my white skin looked even white in the pale lighting of the garden, and my hazel eyes stared back at me in a restless wondering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure behind me that I recognized as Pyro. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt with his hair slicked back.

"Are you following me again?" I asked him not turning around.

"No," He answered walking up to my side. He looked up. "Beautiful night isn't?" He asked changing the subject.

I sighed and looked up at the dark night sky through the large glass ceiling that stretched above us. "It is," I answered. "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Avalanche snores like lawn mower," He said taking a seat next to me on the rock. "You?"

"Things," I answered vaguely.

"Oh," He smiled.

"What?"

"I know what is," He grinned.

I raised an eye brow. "Really? What would it be?"

Pyro got to his feet and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. " You just can't stop thinking about me," He joked. "And it bothers you."

"Yes," I sighed. I put my hand on my face in his poor attempt on trying to hit on me again. "That's exactly it. How do you do?"

"I have my ways of knowing theses things," He answered leaning against a near by tree. He was trying to play him self to be so cool, but I knew better. "So Miss. Magnet do you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

I stared at him. _Was he trying to asking me out?_ "When do I ever have plans?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot," He rubbed the side of his head in his stupidity. "Well what I mean is if you like to come with me to see a movie or something tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"Great!" Pyro jumped. Then he smoothed out his black T-shirt. "I mean, that great. So what do you want to do until then?"

"How about we play a game," I said getting to my feet.

"What type of game?"

I raised my hand ripping his lighter from the his pocket of his jeans and I started running. "Catch me if you can!"


	6. Never Had

**Authors note:** I want to take the time to thank my reviews for the support on this story. I 'am super glad you love this story as much as I do. Big thanks to _Mures Nasha101, Italia12, Maid of the mer, leslienicolespeaks, velvet shadow _for making this story one of their favs.

Kerry

* * *

**6- I Never Had**

"Duck! Punch! Weave! Kick! And Block! Mystique yelled at me as spared with the big red training pad that she held out in front of her. I executed each maneuver with the best of my ability. "Good, now take a water brake."

I walk over to my water bottle and take a big swig. "So how was where are you going on your date tonight?" She asked me. Her big yellow eyes staring right at me.

I almost spit my water out. "How did you know?"

"Word travels fast," She grinned. "Or should I say Pyro travels fast."

"Great," Grumbled. I slammed my hand on my fore head

"Hey I would say I am sorry, but you're the one who got your self into the mess by saying yes," She said. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I think dinner and a movie or something, but the where is something he wont tell me. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Ooooo, a surprise," Mystique cooed mockingly.

"Thanks, your making me feel so much better," I through my water bottle at her, which she caught with her right hand.

"What's the problem? Don't you like him?"

"I do, but it's that the last date I went on things went horribly wrong," I blushed in recalling my date from hell.

"What happened?" She asked like an eager child.

" When I was still in high school this guy from my history class who I had been crushing on for weeks, when he asked me out I was so flustered that one of the near by lockers flew off the hinges and hit me in the face due to my magnetic powers that I was starting to get," I went on. Mystique started to laugh. "Hey, that's not the worst part. He took me to the carnal that came to our town each year and the night was great until we got on to the Farris wheel. Our basket got to the top and stopped and he leaned over to kiss me. It was a great kiss when we tried to brake a part, but we couldn't. I had magnetized us together."

Mystique fell to the floor in laugher. "Hey, your laughing at my misery here!"

"I am sorry," She apologized. "But that's funny."

"And see my problem," I pouted and crossed my arms a crossed my chest. "I spaz on dates."

"Don't worry about it," Mystique said getting up off the floor. "You have gain more control over your powers since then. What were you fifteen? When that happened?"

"Sixteen, and I never went on any other dates after that with guy cause the boys at my school were scared me," I answered.

"Well your nineteen now and Pyro it's a guy from your school. He's a mutant like you and he will understand if you spaz on him," Mystique explained. "Come on your done for the rest of the day. How about I help you pick something out to wear on your date."

"Sure," I smiled. I loved the support that Mystique gave me. She was is the mother I always wanted but never had. We left the gym and went to my room to find the prefect thing for me to ware.


	7. Date Night

**Author's note 8/1/05:** I have been getting lazy on updating on stuff, but I have had bit of a block. Yet I have been able to work through it. So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**7- What a day**

"Are we there yet?" I asked Pyro as I fiddled my blind fold trying to peek out the widow of the jet that Magneto let him barrow for our date on one condition. That he didn't scratch it.

"Yes, but don't take off the blind fold yet," He said slapping my hand away from my blind fold.

"Ow, that hurt," I snickered at him.

"Sorry, but I am trying to land this thing so one bothers it," He told me. I put my hands in my lap of my skirt. My hole body was wiggling in wait to see where Pyro had taken me too. He took my hand and let me out side where I could hear cars and people. "Ok, now."

I ripped off the blind fold and tossed it aside. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw that I was standing on top of a building in a city. I looked around and noticed something I recognized the land marks of where I was at. Time square. " New York! I screamed. "Oh, my god! This is so awesome."

"I knew you would like it," Pyro grinned walking up to my side. "You told me on the day we met they you were heading here so, you're here now."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" I thanked him. "What do we going to do first?"

"I got a few idea's," He smiled.

He took me to dinner at high class Italian restaurant called Cesar's last meal. We got two big plates full of spaghetti and meat balls that were to die for. Then he took me on a moon lit walk in Central Park.

We held hands and talked about things from our lives before we came to the brotherhood. John told me about how he grew up in a broken home. His mother died when he was young of cancer, and how he was raised by his abusive father, until he was eleven when he found out he could control fire with his mind. He didn't get into deals about how he figured that out, but soon after that he ran way from home. Made a living stealing, things until he was picked up by Xavier.

"Tell me more about the X-men?" I asked him.

"Why, what's there to knew about those geeks," Pyro said. "They were so stuck up on trying to hidden from the world, not using our powers in front of people. I just couldn't stand it."

"Oh," I said. I really wanted to know about them. I never brought up the subject with Magneto or Mystique cause they had never been apart of the X-men like Pyro had been. After the X-Men did try to get me, so I wanted to know what they were about.

I felt Pyro squeeze my hand tighter and I looked up at him. "Let's not think about X-nerds or about Brotherhood for that matter," He grinned. "Let us think about tonight and us."

"Yes, let's," I smiled leaning into him. Our lips came together in a fire like passion that took my breath way. It felt so right. Just as I was getting lost in the moment a loud explosion filled the air. I pulled back from our kiss to see a big black cloud of smoke funnel up ward into the air from a near by apartment building. "Lets go."

I ran to the toward the building with Pyro not to far behind me. I pushed forward through the crowd of people who had form outside of the building, to get a better look on what was going on. It was a five store old building where the third floor was incased in flames.

Just then a white man had a shoulder of a black man who appeared to have been hit in the head walked out of the front door of the building. They sat the black man down on the side walk, but he fought his way back up. "I need to get back in there" He coughed. "My daughter is in there!"

He started to fight his helpers. "I need to get her," He cried. "Emily! Emily! My baby! Please I need to save her!"

"Where's the fire Department?" Asked an middle aged woman in the crowd.

"There on there way, but there is heavy traffic they might not get here in time," answered a old man.

I started toward the building but felt a tug on my arm. I turned to see Pyro pulling on my arm. "Where do you think your going?" He asked.

"I am going to help," I answered.

"Why? Let them humans take care of themselves," He told me.

I closed my eyes. Then looked up at the four floor widow and saw a the little girl. "Daddy!" She coughed from the widow then disappeared.

_Daddy, Daddy! I need your help,_ I shook off a memory of my childhood. "I am going in," I said. "If you want don't want to help you don't have to."

I broke past everyone and ran head long into the building. I put a magnetic force field to keep the smoke from getting into my lungs, and from heat of the raging fire. I ran up the stairs that were starting to give way up to the fourth floor.

"Emily! Emily, I am here to help you," I yelled out to her but she didn't answer. I went to every room until I got to the one where the window was and they she was passed out of the floor. She had to no older than six years old. I scooped her up into my arms. "Don't worry I have you."

Carried her to the stairs to go down, but they were on fire. The stairs to go up were still alright so I had no choice but to go up ward. Once on the roof I got to the edge of the building and hovered to the ground.

"Emily! Oh my god!" Yelled the father. He rushed over to me taking his daughter from my tired arms. "Thank you. Thank you."

I collapsed to the ground. I hadn't used my power like that before and I felt totally drained. I looked up at the crowd, they all looked scary for some reason. They all started to talk.

"She's a mutant,"

"She must have caused this,"

"She's a hero!"

"No she's not. All mutants are trouble!"

"Yeah, get out of here Mutie!"

"Hey look the fire is going out," Some pointed. I looked back up the building to see the flames go out.

"Molly," I turned to see Pyro standing behind me. "We need to get out of here."

He helped me to my feet and got out there before it got worse.


	8. The Voice In My Head

**Author's note 10/8/05:** What has it been? Two months? God! I have been bad at not updating on this story. I am sorry for not doing it sooner, but with school and work lives gets away fromyou.So with out furter a do! Here it is.

Scary Kerry

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I sat on the floor of my room. My metal pen hovered just above the note book in front of me. I was grounded for my actions back in New York, and to make it worse Magneto wanted me to write a letter of apogee to him_. A letter? When did this turn into school? _

A sigh escaped me as I fell on to my back with my mind spinning with the never ending questions of what I had done. _I saved a little girl from dieing how is that wrong? What's the point of having power if I can't use it to save people who can't save themselves? _I had asked Magneto those questions and he didn't want to hear them. He said, "Do you have any idea what you've done? Using your powers in public could have attracted Charles and his X-Men. They could find us, do you want that?"

I told him no and he grounded me from leaving the base for two months, and I was to stay in my room at all times for the next week. All my food was brought to me by Mystique. She never says a word when she comes in. She places my food on my desk and leaves.I thought she would defend me somehow to Magneto, but she didn't. Even Pyro, who I thought was my boyfriend, didn't defend my actions. He didn't say a word to Magneto. _Why is everyone so afraid of him? _I wanted to know, but I'll guess I never know.

"I need to get out of this room before I go crazy," I told my self. I got to my feet and went to the door. I was locked, but I easily fixed that by using a wire hanger from my closet and shoving into the lock then using my power to bend it to unlock the door.

I snuck as quietly as I could until I got to the elevators and went to the top floor to the gardens. I cautiously peered my head out the doors and then went to my favorite spot by the falls so I could collect my thoughts.

_I feel so alone._

_Why don't you just leave then?_ A voice in my head asked

_I don't know, _I answered

_If you don't want to be here you don't have to be,_ the voice said

_I can't leave. I have no where else to go,_ I answered_. I can never go home, and this is my home now._

_Yes. You can leave. There is a place you can go._

That's when I realized that the voice I was hearing was not my own. _Who are you? _

_Someone who can help you,_ The voice told me.

_Really?_ I asked._ How can you do that?_


	9. A Load Of Crap

**Author's note 12/6/05:** I am back! And with a new chapter too! I saw the trailer for X3 and I got some insperation to write a new chapter. I had been in a rut, which is why I haven't updated in like two months. Sorry. Anyway, here is a new chapter!

Scary Kerry

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

It took two hours for me to fly a helicopter, that the voice now called Emma, had instructed me how to fly by force feeding my brain the information to do it. It was weird one moment I knew nothing, and the next I could tell you each little button on the front console was. During the trip she told me how she worked for a school that helped mutants like me in fitting in with the rest of humanity.

I landed the helicopter in an open field in the Montana Mountains and got out. _Where are you?_ I asked her, but she was gone. I didn't see a thing that would give me the impression that a school was anywhere around here. Just then I herd a twig snap from behind me. I turned to see a tall blond woman, with bright blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black rimed glasses. She was dressed in a blue skirt with a long white caller shirt that was covered up by a white lab coat. "Are you Emma?"

"Yes I am," She answered putting her head down. "And I am sorry."

"Why…" I began to ask her when something stuck me in the back of head. The world spun all around me as I fell forward hitting the dirt hard. I rolled over on to my back to see a man dressed in military garb behind me. He had hit me with the but end of his raffle. I raised my hand to summon the gun from his hand to sense that it had no metal in it. I raised my hand to summon the metal from the helicopter, but the man's foot stumped on it. I screamed out in pain under the weight of his foot. Then the man kicked me in the head and this time everything went black.

"Hey, you? Hey girl, are you alright?" A young man's voice asked me. I slowly opened my eyes to find my head pounding in pain. "Girl are you alright?"

I only groaned as my eyes adjusted enough for me to get a better visual of my surrounding. I sat up on the cot I was laying on and looked at the gray three walls that now surrounded me, then at the open part. _What?_ I get to my feet and walked towards the opened doorway. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," The young man's voice said. I looked across the hallway to see the young man who had been talking to me. He sat on a cot much like the one I had facing me. He looked to be about twenty, silky white skin, with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes. He dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a bare chest with a pair of angelic white wings on his back.

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked hoarsely.

"Because you're in a mutant proof cell, I can guess that you're a mutant? (Nodded yes) Well these cells dim powers so long as you're in the cell, and the only way out of it is that open door way, which is electrified. You can't see it, but its there," He answered. I raised an eye brow. "What? You don't believe me?" He reached to over his shoulder plucked out a one of his white feathers and tossed it at his door way. It stopped at the edge of the door fizzing mid air and turning into a puff of black smoke.

"I believe you," I said sitting back down on my cot. I put my head in my hands, just wanting to cry. _How I could ever trust this lady to help me in trying to get away from Magneto? I should have just stayed there and got over the fact that I was wrong and he was right_. I sighed realizing something. _No he wasn't right, that's why you let you guard down. She has to be a mind controller! I am such an idiot! But why am I realizing this now? _I scratched the side of my head finding a dry blood from where the gun had hit me, and remembered. _The cells are mutant proof, so her powers can't touch me here. Well that's great I have a free mind, but what good does me now? _

"Are you gonna be ok?"

I looked up at the guy. "I think so, but my head hurts."

"Did the solider hit you in the head?"

"Yep with the back end of his gun too."

"In the corner of your cell is a sink and a mirror, you should be able to clean up if you like."

I looked over at the right corner of my room and saw the sink. "Thanks," I said getting up from cot.

"Hey, by the way," I gazed back over the guy. "My name is Warren."

"Molly," I answered back with a grim smile.

I found little hand towel that I dapped and I held it to my face, but I paused at my reflection. My face was dirty. My right eye was starting to black with the cheek below it with a big cut on it. The side of head had a big gash, from where the gun had struck me. I sighed, and cleaned up my face for all the good it would do.

"So Molly what's your power?"

I turned backed to him gently drying my swore face. "I am a big magnet," I answered tiredly lying back on the cot.

"How did they catch you?"

"I was tricked by a voice in my head that wasn't mine," I answered.

"Ah, So Ms. Frost got you," Warren grinned.

"You know that blonde mind control bitch then?" I asked sitting back up on the cot.

"Oh, such a bad word from such a pretty girl," Warren joked.

I laughed. "I am not such a girl pretty right now, and even when I don't have burses I am not the best looking girl in the world."

"You don't look that bad too me," Warren said. "Besides your right about Ms. Frost being a bitch. She coned my parents to send me here for the so called mutant cure that they are working on here."

"A mutant cure? No freaking way."

"I know it's a total load of crap, I've been here a month and all they have done is take blood samples, feathers samples, and beat me up when I try to escape,". He gets to feet, looks at me and smiles. "I don't want their cure if they do have one, because when I open my wings and fly it's one of the greatest feelings in the world."

"Well, we get out here I will have to see for myself."

"Ah, you have an idea on how to get out of here?"

"Not yet, but after some rest, and little bit of time I am going to get out of here, and your coming with me."


	10. Bravery Part 1

**Author's note 2/4/06: **I am back...with a new chapter, and a to forwarn you this a a two part chapter, which is gonna be out next month or earler all depending on how my classes go. Sorry,

Kerry

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

For the next four days I did what ever my captors asked of me, ether by my own free will or by Ms. Frost doing I wasn't quite sure, but my goal was all the same that I was making mental notes. Of what time of day Ms. Frost and the armed guards came to my cell and which direction they were taking me. Each time Ms. Frost came I got this over whelming feeling of contentment and peace, but I knew it was her just projecting thoughts feeling into my head. I just played along as she fed me the lie that I was there to cure myself of my mutanticy so I could one day go home to my family as normal human. Yeah, like I wanted to go home, but I played it up in my mind that I wanted to go so I could keep Ms. Frost away from my goal. My training with Magneto helped me build mental shields against mind readers like Ms. Frost, but in the last week I had let my shields down as I let doubt take me over. I hate how Magneto was right just about everything he told me.

"So, when's your birthday?" Warren's voice broke me from my deep thoughts. I looked up at him as he leaned up against the far side wall of his cell.

"On the only day a ground-hog gets a day, which is February second," I told him with a coy smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I just wanted to know so I could get you something."

"Um, that's great and all you do know it's May right now? February isn't for like ten months."

"I know, but I want to make sure I know when and make sure to get something then."

"Ok," I giggled. "So, when's you birthday bird-man?"

"On a day when you stand around a big pine tree," I laughed at him. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well your birthday is on Christmas, and you're an angel, that's funny," I laughed harder.

"I guess that it is funny a little," He giggled along with me. "It's not like I've always been like this."

"So you grew…"

"Yes I did," He said grabbing his shoulder. "I fifteen and I was away at school when I started to grow these weird 'L' shaped things from my back, at the time I had no idea what they were so I hid them and hoped that it would go away, but over the chorus of a few months the 'L' shaped things grow in to full length wings."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"At first yes, but once it started happening, no it didn't hurt. It felt well I don't know tingled as the feathers grow," He described to me. "When they were done growing I was scared of anyone seeing me, so I wore a trench coat just about everywhere, even to bed. One night my dorm caught on fire and I was able to get out, but a few of other kids were trap on a top floor and no one could reach them. I just reacted with no thought by throw my coat to the ground and flew. I had never tried to fly before, but I guess it was instinct or something."

"Did you save the other kids?"

"Yes, and from then on things go worse," He closed his eyes. "The school kicked me out, and my parents took me home. Once I was home they locked me up to hide me away from the world, so that the world could never see me. My father owns a billion dollar company and if word got out that his son was a mutant freak he would lose all of his stock holders."

"That horrible that your parents did that to you," I said sympatric. "I also know first hand how parents just don't want to see how their children as what they really are." Warren looked over at me waiting for me to go on. "I'd always know how different I was all through out middle school and high school, where weird things would always happen to me like locker doors would suddenly open up on my face when I got scared or flustered, but this year."

I closed my eyes watching everything thing again. "I had gotten to in a fight with my step-mother over some stupid thing; I can't even remember what it was about now. I were both were yelling and she hit me with plate and it cut my face neck," I reached my hand down my neck feeling the badly healing scar from the cut that had once be there. "I lost it, where all every electronic device in the house started to flicker, as I felt my body coursing with an uncontrollable amount of energy until I screamed from the pain and the lights went out."

I opened my eyes to see Warren. He looked horrified, as I knew he would be. "I herd my stepmother fall to the ground and few moments later the lights came back on and she was lying on the floor. My dad rushed to her side trying to wake her, but she didn't wake up," I took a breath as I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "She was rushed to the hospital and she was relieved by the doctors who got her pace-maker working again. After that night my father cursed me for what I'd done to my step-mother because he knew it was me, because he figured out what I was, a mutant. He wanted to call the cops, but he was too ashamed, so he locked me in my room until he could figure out what he wanted to do, but I didn't wait I ran away that night and never looked back."

"Don't cry for what you did, because you're brave for taking the risk of getting way," He told me.

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand. "You really thing I was brave? You don't think I am a coward for running?"

"I only wish that I could have been as brave as you by getting away from my parents like you did with yours."

"Thanks," I smiled. "And you know what you the first person I've told that too since it happened, I didn't even tell Pyro or Mystique what happened to me on that day."

"You're the first I've told about what happened to me too," He smiled back.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"That we both have a bigger reason to get the hell out here together than ever," I told him. Just then A low hum filled the cell block, which meant that the door to cells were just about to be opened. The door at the far end of the cell block opened and we both went quite as Ms. Frost walked in to the room. I looked over at Warren and gave him a nod. Today was going to be the day we made out escape.

**To be continued…… **

**And yes I know you hate me, but I need some time to write out the escape. K. the next part should be out next month, so hold hope until then! **


	11. Bravery Part 2

**Author note: 3/11/06 :** I am not trying to tie this story into the upcomming X3 movie. It may not go along with it's plot extactly, but some things are close to what I am trying to tell in this story. I rushed on this chapter becuase I watched the new trailer to X3 today, so I am going to do some correct on grammar what not with in the next few days.

Kerry

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ms. Frost walked over to Warren's cell. "Today's the day," She smiled at him.

"Today's the day for what?" Warren asked her as he got to his feet.

"To cure you," She pressed in the code for his cell and led him out his cell.

"What about me?" I asked her. "I want to normal again too."

She turned towards me. "The doctors have only made one sample today and it's been made for Warren," She informed me. "I am sorry but you're just going to have to wait." She flipped a long strand of her blond hair behind her hear and blinked hard making Warren walk towards the exit doors.

"Wait," I called out to her. She turned and gave me an angry stare. "Can I come and watch? How will I know this cure will work if I don't watch it? I'll be on my best behavior like always am. I swear!"

"I don't know if that is a good idea I would have to check with other Doctors just give me a second," She closed her blue eyes and opened them. "They said that you can watch but nothing more than just watching."

"That's fine," I smiled happily in getting me way. She walked over to key pad by my cell typed in the code and I felt her in my mind telling me to follow her, which I did. I walked behind Ms. Frost who had Warren out front of her we walked down the hall way out the cell block.

Once outside we were surrounded by guards who then led us large room with large glass windows that had big white couches facing the windows. This had been my first time in a room with windows since I'd been here, so I could see that I wasn't in the middle of no-where in some under ground complex, but in big building in a city of some type by the way everything looked. _I must have been moved after I was knocked out_, I realized quickly but not letting Ms. Frost hear my thoughts.

_Be calm_, Ms. Frost voice whispered into my head. I took a deep breath letting my body relax. _Cool windows_, I said out loud in my head. I could see by the look on Ms. Frost face that she was happy that I wasn't angry. The guards led Warren into the next room. _They are going to get him ready for the demo, all the equipment is in the next room_, Ms. Frost whispered in to my head. _Sit down on the couch and don't move. I'll come back for you in moment._

I walked over to the couch and sat down, with a guard on ether side of me on the couch. I sat straight up with my hands at my sides and blinking as few times as I could to act like anyone should under Ms. Frost control would. A few minutes past and the brown hair guard on my left waved his hand in front of my face. "You think it's safe to have this mutie sitting around like this?" He asked his friend to my left.

"She's under control by doctor mutie herself," The black haired guard on my right answered. I can't believe they talk about her like that when she works with them. How can she even work with these types of people when they hate her for what she is? It's like selling your soul to the devil for a cure that might not even work. "This mutie can't even move from this spot unless she's told to by doctor."

"Well, can she hear us?" He asked poking my left arm. I didn't even move from spot as I stared at the door that they had taken Warren through.

"I don't know, maybe why do you care if she hears us?"

"I was just wondering is all," He answered. "If ask me there are too many mutants in the building. Did you see the blue chick that could change into other people they brought in the other day?"

_Oh, no Mystique, _She must have come looking for me and got captured too_. I have to get her out here._

"No, I didn't see her but I did hear about her," The other guy answered with a smirk on his face. "Is it true she's naked?"

"Well to tell you…"

Then there was a loud thud from the other room and loud muffing sounds. The two guards got up from next to me with their guns drawn towards the doors. This was my sign, because Warren was in need of my help. I closed my eyes and got to feet raising my hands into the air causing the two guards guns to fly out their hands. "What the f…?" The brown hair guard mumbled as I slammed the guns up against their heads knocking them out.

I rushed to the doors swing them open to find Warren strapped to an upright table with one arm free fighting with the three doctors who were trying to inject him with a needle. The doctor's attention quickly changed to me as I came rushing in.

"Ms. Frost! I thought you told me you had her under control!" The fat man doctor next to her screamed.

"Well, I…." Ms. Frost scrambled trying to come up with answer, which I didn't let her as I undid the metal binding that held Warren down. He unfurled his wings knocking the doctors back hard on the near by walls then on to the floor.

"Come on let's go," Warren rushed towards me taking my arm.

"No, I can't go yet," I pulled my arm away from him.

"Why not, this was our plan?"

"There are other mutants here I have to get them out and destroy this so-called cure so that they can't ever use it," I told him. Ms. Frost got to her feet. "I'll hold her back along with other guards. Go fly and get help if you can."

I busted out windows by flexing the metal frames so he could fly away. He looked at me. "Go!" I screamed. He ran and jumped out the window.

**To be conintued... I swear I am going to update very soon!  
**


	12. Bravery Part 3

**Authors note: 5-19-06:** Yeah I know I suck. I didn't update like I sat I would, but that's what I get for saying I would. I didn't knock on wood to stop me from letting Karma or what ever not get me like it did. I got sick for most of March, and April I had like million papers to do for school, and May I had my finals, so there is why I suck and why lifes sucks too.

Now with out any more delays here is Ch12, which isn't the best I've ever done, but with the movie comming out next week I had to change some things to make it more like the movie.

Kerry

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Why are you doing this Molly don't you want to be cured?" Ms. Frost asked me as we circled each other as we looked for our opportunity to get the upper hand in attacking one another.

"No, I don't think want to be cured. You tricked me to thinking that I wanted to be cured. How can you do this to your own kind! You're a traitor to your own kind."

"That's not true!" She screamed raising her hands in the air .I tackled her to the ground and punched at her face to knock her out that is until my fists met hard surface underneath it. I pulled my hand back in pain and shock in punching her face that was all white and shinny. She grabbed me by the arm and through me across the room in to the near by wall. "How did that feel punching nothing but diamonds? That's what you get for make such accusations about me."

I coughed as I struggled to get air my lungs. She had knocked the air clear out of me, but I need to keep going there was too much at risk now if I didn't keep going. "Well Doc if this cure works why you haven't tried it to cure yourself?" I asked get back on my feet. "Because it seems to me that you still love to use your powers, why would you want to get rid of them?"

She stood a few feet away from me with her hands at her sides clenched in fists. "It's not natural, it's not normal, it's just not right that we have to be this way," She answered.

"You still haven't answered my question." I pointed out as I tucked stray stranded of hair out of face and getting back into fighting position. "If you think being a mutant is wrong why haven't you tried the cure?"

Her blue eyes closed as her skin turned back to normal. "I am scared." She confessed.

"You're scared? Of being normal, but you know what you should be scared of?"

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"Not what? It's more who you should be afraid of," I swung my arms in the air moving the near by metal table so fast that she didn't have any time to react as the table pinned her to the wall. Her body went limp as the force of hitting the wall knocked her out. I smiled as I walked up to her motionless body and taking her I.D card. _This might come in handy._

I left the test room down the waiting room that I had been in a few moments before to see that the men I had knocked out were still out cold. _I need to catch my breathe and come up with my next move of action._ I then herd a low sound coming from the ears of the two men, I saw the ear pieces and took one and put it in my ear to hear the voice of their commanding officer, _"_This is red team, green team do you copy? You have ten minutes to answer before reinforcements come your way to check what's going on_."_

I took that as my signal to get my ass moving. I walked almost speed walking down the hall way acting as zombie like as I could to make sure no one would get the idea I was a free thinker of any kind when I did happen upon a doctor. When I got to the stairwell I stopped when I got an idea. _If I used my power to boost the signal on this ear piece maybe I can pick up other radio's from this building so I can find out where they have Mystique_. I closed my eyes and let energy flow where I could hear many new voices. Now just to tune into one that sounds interesting.After a few long minutes of listing to many random things on the radio around this building I hit pay dirt. I got transmissions about a transport from the loading lay about three mutants. One of them saying the blue chick was all set in her restraints, and that other two men were now ready as they started to move out.

There was no way for me to get down all thirty or plus stairs to get down to save her or the others in time. _There goes my rescue plan_. I let out a sigh of frustration, and got to my feet then looked down the middle of stairs leading down_. I have to get back up I can't do this my self. _

I grabbed the metal railing and used my power to pull of a chunk of it then I molded it into a skate board like shape and got on. I lifted my self up to the middle opening of the stairs and stared flying up the middle of it towards to top of the building. Once I got the roof it was dark and I could see every light in the city around me it was a sight to behold, but I had something I need to do. I had get a signal out to Magneto to find me and the only way to do that as by a sending out a electro magnetic pulse strong enough that he can sense where I am at.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then put my hands together letting the electromagnetic energy build, build, and build to the point that I couldn't hold it in any longer. The pulse wave from my body vibrated very cell in my body as it flowed out and when I felt the last wave flow of energy leave my body I looked out at the dark city. _Wow I knocked out all the power for the city, that's got to get his attentions, or at lest someone for that matter.I think I might have over did it. _

I wasn't as tired as I normal got after using my powers, which surpised me, but I knew it wouldn't take long for the power for the building here or the rest of the city to get back on, so I got back on my metal board and flew down off the top of the bulding to find some place to wait for Magneto.


End file.
